Daughter of the Brave and the Son of the Damned
by Izzieluv
Summary: My name is Andrea Hero Potter. I am the oddball of my family, I have blonde hair, and I am not a Quidditch player... and I love a Malfoy. My name is Scorpius Antares Malfoy. I am a disgrace, or so my father says. I am a "Muggle-lover" and I love a Potter.
1. Meeting Scorpius

My name is Andrea Hero Potter (I hate that name though I prefer Andie) and I'm the odd ball of the family; I'm not really into Quidditch, don't get me wrong, I enjoy watching a game or two, but I'm not the Gryffindor Quidditch team, nor do I really plan to. I'm blonde, when Aunt Fleur died two years ago I became the only blonde in my immediate and extended family.

I stared at my pallid faced reflection in my bedroom mirror, it was the first day of Hogwarts and even though I was excited, I was terrified.

"ANDIE! YOU NEED TO HURRY OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" my mum called from down stairs. I quickly finished brushing my short hair and pulled it into two small pigtails.

When I got down stairs my siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, were in our large currently very loud living room, chatting nonchalantly ready to leave.

Looking at the lot of red heads, brunettes, and those with black hair, you would expect me to be the daughter of Luna Longbottom, not Harry Potter. I should have had red or black hair, but like I said, somehow I wound up with a head full of platinum blonde hair making me look like Luna's daughter.

I slowly wandered to Frank Longbottom, the son of Luna and Neville Longbottom. He didn't look much like the pictures of his dad at his age; he was slender with big clear blue eyes that seemed to stare into my soul, but he had managed to snag his dads soft brown hair. "Hi Frank!" I said very excited. "I didn't expect to see you here, I thought your mum and dad we're going to meet us at the platform."

He smiled. He had a very genuine smile, one that showed all his teeth and true happiness.

"Well, you know mum. We were going to but mum woke me up and told me we were coming here instead." We both laughed at the randomness of sweet, loveable Luna Longbottom.

I looked anxiously at my watch. It was 8:30. The train would leave at 9:00 exactly. I looked across the room to my mum; she too was looking at her watch. She clapped loudly in a futile attempt to get every one's attention. Uncle George placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head disappointedly. He stuck his wand up in the air. Knowing what was coming I quickly clapped my hand over my ears.

Despite my covered ears I heard a loud 'BANG' that shook the house slightly. Victorie squealed and wrapped her arms around Teddy who had jumped slightly. Well, I guess I'm wrong… I'm not the ONLY blonde, Teddy could be blonde if he wanted to, but Teddy usually had turquoise hair.

Mum waited for the squeals and shrieks to die down and yelled, "It's 8:30, unless we want a good chunk of Hogwarts' students to miss the train" she was interrupted by a round of chuckles "We better leave now." She finished.

Everyone shuffled for the door. I got stuck in the middle, making me squished. I turned to my cousin Rose who was standing next to me. She was and the same age as Albus. They we're going into their third year.

"Hi Rose." I smiled at my cousin, we got along splendidly. When I was three and she was five she punched James and made him give me back my teddy bear named Love which was currently sitting on my bed, she had been my hero from that day on.

She smiled broadly at me. "Hey Andie! How are you? Ready for Hogwarts?" She inherited her dad's love of life and her mum's hair (which she was pleased to know would calm down in a couple of years) and grades.

I shrugged. "I'm really nervous." Rose smiled "Don't worry, it's really great, I love Hogwarts, one of my favorite places in the world." She said a soft smile on her face.

We we're out of the door by now and Rose ran to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's black flying SUV. I climbed into my dad's identical one and buckled up.

All too soon we reached Platform 9. The other kids ran through the barrior oldest to youngest; all too quickly it became mine and Frank's turn.

He looked at me apprehensively, I returned the nervous stare. He must have read the pleading in my eyes, because he volunteered to go first. I watched him take three deep breaths and run full speed at the platform wall. I closed my eyes and gulped. I felt a hand rest on my back and looked back to my mum. She smiled at me, then leaned down to whisper in my ear "Just do it sweetie." I nodded.

I got a steady grip on my cart, hoping that if I was too late and the wall turned solid my things wouldn't fly everywhere. I ran full speed, eyes clenched shut awaiting the impact of hitting a solid brick wall. I opened my eyes and gasped when rather than hitting a solid brick wall I felt like I was running through a sheet of cold and warm water, it was the oddest sensation I had ever experienced.

I stared in amazement until I felt a hand lay softly on my shoulder I turned up to look at my mum. She smiled softly, probably remembering "The Good Old Days" Dad turned to mum and smiled, I was pretty sure I knew what they we're remembering. Dad took Mum's hand in his, intertwining their fingers together and he gently kissed her. She blushed like she was fifteen again, and I smiled. I had never seen anyone so in love as my parents.

"Harry! Ginny! Stop snogging and get over here!" Uncle Ron hollered Mum blushed and dad chuckled as he winked at Mum.

I reached Uncle Ron before mum and dad did. He looked down at me, his red hair falling in his eyes; he smiled at me and asked "How often do you see that? That's just disgusting." He said pretending to gag, I laughed.

"Back off of them dad." Rose said "I've seen you and mum doing a lot more…" She shuddered teasingly.

"Hey Rosie!" Ron called. He wrapped his arms around Aunt Hermione's waist and kissed her deeply. "MY EYES THEY BURN!" Rose teased Aunt Hermione pushed Uncle Ron away.

"Not in front of the kids Ron!" Rose and I started to laugh. A couple minutes later our continued teasing was interrupted by a long whistle from the train, alerting students to get on the train.

I quickly hugged mum and dad good-bye before I stepped on the train, Mum softly reached out and touched my face, "Now don't you worry about anything sweetie, you'll do great, your smart, funny and friendly, you'll have great grades and all the friends you'll ever need in no time." I nodded solemnly. It was dad's turn now, "Don't get yourself into trouble, I don't think Hogwarts can handle another James." I laughed, remembering when James had blown up a toilet and sent me and Lily the seat after Uncle George had told him about giving our dad one when he was in the Hospital Wing his first year.

"I know you won't do anything like that." He said with a wink before he kissed my forehead.

I jumped on the train and it started to pull away; I waved to my family until I couldn't see them anymore, and then sat down.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" a tenor voice asked about a half hour later. I turned my head to see a tall blonde boy with grey-green eyes and a medium sized rounded nose in fact, he was pretty good looking. He looked like he was about Albus's age, which put him in third or fourth year. Lily and Albus quickly put their legs up on the seat next to them. "Oh, what do you know Malfoy, no room." James said, his voice heavy with fake disappointment.

The boy I now recognized as Scorpius Malfoy scowled and left, slamming the compartment door shut. "Nasty temper that one." Lily said.

I frowned and stood up. "Where you going Andie?" She asked me.

"I'm going to go find Frank." Lily nodded, "I'll come get you when I change into my robes, okay?" I nodded and left the compartment.

I waved to Josie the daughter of Lavender and Dean Thomas as I passed her. I had met her at a few D.A. reunions. I saw Scorpius walking toward me, he scowled at me and attempted to pass.

"Listen" I said, he stopped. "Sorry about my brothers and sisters, I'm not like them, I promise." He kept the scowl on his face, obviously unsure if I meant it or not. I stuck out my hand "Andie Potter." He shook my hand "Scorpius Malfoy" I smiled widely at him and he gave me a small smile in return, my heart fluttered and I turned to see Frank behind me. My face split into a large grin. To be honest, I had loved Frank from the moment I met him, he was honest, sweet, and well, just perfect. "Hey Frank!" I said looking at him, "I'll see you later, okay?" I said to Scorpius he nodded briefly, and waved good-bye to me.

"You okay?" Frank asked "He wasn't rude to you or anything was he?" I shook my head. "Good." Frank finished.

"Why would he be rude, He seemed very nice to me." I said, confused. Frank sighed.

"He's a Malfoy." I frowned

"So? Why does it matter?"

"Never mind" Frank said sighing exasperatedly.

"Listen, I'm going to warn you, watch out for OrionI just ran into him and he's a real piece of work." Frank said quietly.

"What does he look like?" I asked nervously. Frank scrunched his face up.

"You'll know him when you see him." He informed me. I nodded, I had heard Albus talking about him. Orion was in Albus's year. Mum and dad thought Scorpius was in Albus's year, but he was one year older than Lily.

We sat down in Frank's compartment and I couldn't stop thinking of Sirius, He was raised by one of the darkest families in the wizarding world, but he was a good person, he was Dad's godfather after all.

Frank and I talked about almost every thing. We we're in the middle of a discussion about what spells we we're most excited to learn when Rose knocked on the door. Frank looked up and dropped the licorice wand that was half way to his mouth. "H-H-Hi Rose!"

She smiled shyly and raised her hand to wave slightly at him. Rose liked Frank, but I never told her I liked him too.

"Erm, come on Andie, let's get changed into our robes." Lily said breaking the stare between Rose and Frank; she held up my robes for me to take.

Lily Rose and I quickly changed into our robes. "Lily," I said as we we're walking back. "Why are you guys so mean to Scorpius, did he ever do anything to you? I mean, I've never heard you guys talk about him" Lily frowned.

"Andie, he doesn't have to do anything, he's a Malfoy, so he will, he's probably planning some elaborate plan with his dad and Orion to kill us all." I looked at the floor.

"So, no, he hasn't done anything?" I asked. Lily sighed at this question.

"He doesn't have to do anything. Like I said, he's a Malfoy, he probably will." She said annoyed.

"So you didn't even give him a chance?" I asked.

"He doesn't deserve a chance. He'd most likely abuse it." She snapped

"Oh, okay" I said, pretending to understand.

We walked the rest of the way in scilence. When I sat down in Frank's compartment I noticed that Frank was no longer sitting across from me but rather Scorpius.

"Hello Scorpius. What are you doing in Frank's compartment?" I asked confused. His face fell.

"It's taken? You've got to be kidding me." He exclaimed "I haven't sat down the whole trip." He murmered. He sighed and stood up.

"Oh! Sit down, I'm sure Frank won't mind!" I told him. He looked at me sarcastically. "Yeah, a Gryffindor won't mind Draco Malfoy's son sitting in his compartment." He said.

"Well," I started "We don't know that Frank is going to be in Gryffindor." I said trying to convince him. He frowned at me.

"His father destroyed the last Horcrux. I'm sure he won't want me sitting here with his girlfriend." Scorpius argued.

"I'm not Frank's girlfriend" I said blushing. "Now please sit down." He sat back across from me.

"You're an odd girl Andie Potter." He said, frowning at me. I frowned back.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You accept me… your willing to give me a chance" He said softly.

"I just don't understand why they won't give you a chance, we don't choose our family. How do I know what kind of person you are unless I give you a chance?" I explained.

"Well, thank you" He said smiling. I smiled back.

"Are you going to be worth the chance?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"I sure hope so." He responded. I felt my face redden just as Frank slid the compartment door open.

I looked up to him. "Hello Frank!" I said enthusiastially. Frank looked at Scorpius disaproovingly.

"What is he doing here?"

"Sitting." I said simply, "You can sit by me." Frank sighed and took the seat next to me.

I chatted with the two boys the rest of the train ride, the akwardness was intense. I learned that Scorpius was in Ravenclaw, and even though it wasn't Slytherin, his Father was proud, I also found out that Frank wanted to know why it would matter to anyone if Draco Malfoy was proud of his son.

Fortunatly, just before the boys started fighting the train came to a halt. Scorpius was first to get off, Frank followed him.

Scorpius held the door open for me, I jumped off the train and right into Frank's arms, on accident of course. I stared at him for a moment, memorizing the moment, his hands we're on my waist mine on his shoulders.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" Hagrid bellowed as he walked next to the train.

"Andie! Frank! Is that you, do your mum's know?" We quickly pulled away.

"Come on Andie! We get to ride in the boats! Mum says it's the best view of Hogwarts she's ever seen!" He told me excitedly. I smiled and followed him and the other first years to the boats..

As the magical little boats started to drift through the water a few students gasped. Then we saw it, the castle, it was beautiful, majestic, and enchanting.

As we entered the school everyone gasped. It was beautiful. I could feel the magic pulsing through the halls. There was more magic than I had ever seen in my life.

A portrait of a small stout man smiled down to us and waved. A small brunette girl screeched as he ran off his canvas.

When we reached the huge double doors Aunt Hermione was standing in front of us. She hadn't taken the train, she never did; Uncle Ron took her in their SUV. He had stopped offering everyone rides a couple of years ago, we all wanted to ride the train like normal kids.

The girl that screamed at the portrait moaned. I had to admit, she look very strict.

"Don't worry" I whispered. "She's not as mean as she looks."

The girl turned and looked at me. "How do you know?"

"My big brother told me that she is really nice." I lied.

"I am Professor Weasley. You are about to be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin." She started.

"Your house is going to be like your family. Successes will earn you points, rule breaking will loose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. I trust you will all work your hardest to earn as many points possible and loose very few."

She paused for a moment to let that sink in.

"Now if you will wait here, I will lead you into the Great Hall when everyone is seated.

"I can't wait." Frank said, being the first one to speak. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor."

A wave of chatter started and I heard different houses being called out. Students we're making wishes and bets on which house they'd be in. I kept quiet; I wasn't sure where I would be placed. I wasn't brave; cunning, or super smart. Sure I liked to read and I was a quick learner, but I wasn't a genius. That left Hufflepuff.

Aunt Hermione opened the double doors and we gasped. It was amazing. The ceiling reflected the perfect sky outside. Students we're gasping, and I heard a few wonder where we would eat in the winter.

We all crowded around a stool with an old, frayed hat, the tip was scorched, I looked to Frank who smiled proudly, most likely thinking of his father and the story he didn't tell as often as he should, it was torn at the bottom, suddenly the tear opened.

"Another year comes round,  
The students weave to and fro,  
Sitting with only who they know.  
The Hufflepuff's stick with the pure in heart,  
The Ravens with the amazing brains,  
The Lions with their pack,  
The Snakes with their fame.  
They stay separate,  
Enraged,  
Alone.  
Until, one day, the daughter of the Brave,  
Shall brake away from the prejudice of the past.  
The sins of the father,  
As serious as they may be,  
Shall be erased for the sake of all.  
And so the Lions and the Snakes shall play."

The hall erupted into applause. I was confused, it sounded like the sorting hat just made a prophecy.

Aunt Hermione (I guess I should start calling her Professor Weasley.) started reading off a long list of names, most of which were sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I assumed it was because a lot of those that were Slytherins when Dad was in school were still on the run, or didn't have any children.

When Frank was called, he smiled at me excitedly, but there was a bit of nervousness in his eyes. I smiled encouragingly to him as he sat on the stool.

Aun-Professor Weasley dropped the Sorting Hat on his head and patted his back. Before I knew it the Sorting Hat hollered for the whole school to hear,  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Frank tore the hat off his head stood up and shook his clasped hands in the air above his head as he ran to the table. He sat by Fred and James, smiling widely.

My stomach dropped as the Sorting Hat placed McCann, Jerushah in Hufflepuff. Only a few more names and I would be on the stool.  
Owns, Sara was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Andrea" Aun-Professor Weasley called. I took a deep breath and maneuvered through the hundred or more students, up to the stool. When finally reached the small stool and sat down Aunt-Professor Weasley leaned down and whispered.

"The hat will place you where you belong, don't worry." Before dropping the hat on my head.

"Ah, a Potter." A tiny whisper in my head mused. "You are brave, like the rest of your family, but, very smart. I don't think Gryffindor is where you belong. Ravenclaw would suit you better." The voice paused.

"Are you not going to argue with me like your father?" it asked, seeming to be amused.

"No." I thought. "You know more than me."

"Wise indeed" It whispered before yelling

"RAVENCLAW!"

AN: Let me know what you think! Just so you know... the sorting hat's song was written by my friend Samantha, she rocks! R&R


	2. Scorpius Antares Malfoy

My name is Scorpius Antares Malfoy. I don't know why though. I'm nothing like a Malfoy. I'm a disgrace. Or so my father says.

Physically no one is ever shocked I'm a Malfoy. I have the blonde hair that is always well maintained. I have the slender face and body, and the greenish-gray eyes. I look a lot like my father… unfortunately.

I'm not an only child either. I have an older brother Orion. He took after my mum. Dark hair, blue eyes, he's huge too. Honestly, he's an idiot. His O.W.L.s are next year, and this year is gonna be hard for him. Of course… he'll just make me do his Charms homework since Charms is my strongest subject.

I walked to my book shelf at the foot of my bed and picked a book off the shelf, my new Charms book that Professor Flitwick gave to me at the end of last year, it was the book he taught out of for fourth years, and he wanted to see what my capabilities were.

"Scorpius!" My mother screeched.  
I sighed and stood up off my bed.  
"Orion!" She called.  
I heard Orion snicker dumbly. I sighed knowing he was waiting to trip me or something outside the door.

I opened my door… or rather tried. It was stuck.  
"What the…" I muttered to myself.  
I tried again… with no avail.  
"Orion!" I hollered.

I dropped to my stomach to look for his large feet… but I saw none. I waited for a moment. He couldn't hold still long, he'd move his feet in front of my door eventually.  
After a moment or two rather than Orion's feet, I saw my mother's small ones.

"Scorpius! You get out here right now! We're going to be late! Then how will you get to school?"

I sighed, stood up and tried again. Rather than opening like I had hoped it still wouldn't budge.  
"Orion did something to my door. It won't open." I said calmly.  
I heard my mother sigh, she opened the door with ease.

"Honestly Scorpius, did you try turning the doorknob?" She said sounding exasperated.  
"I don't know how you get such good grades, you're so dim."  
I sighed and ignored her; knowing arguing would only start a fight.

"Gemini! Scorpius! We need to leave now." My father called.  
I turned and went back into my room and picked up the abandoned charms book I left on the bed.  
If I had any way to get to Hogwarts besides my parents I'd use it in a flash… but only being 13 and not old enough to apparate yet there was really no other way since the fireplaces were closed to flooing on September 1st.

"Honestly, sometimes I don't know how he got into Ravenclaw." I heard my father say as I came down the stairs. I sighed and ignored the comment.

* * *

I watched the platform slowly disappear as the train pulled away. Once it was out of sight my oafish brother pushed me out of his compartment. I sighed it was the same every year. I started walking down the corridors hoping my best friend Rigel Dolohov had managed to get a compartment alone, if not I'd have nowhere to sit.

**Flashback**  
"Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor Weasley called.  
I walked up to the Sorting Hat gazing at my fellow students. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws glared I knew this was something I'd have to get used to. But when I looked to the Slytherins they were beaming.  
Headmistress Granger gave me a curt nod. I sat on the stool and she dropped the old hat on my head.  
"Ahhhh Scorpius. I have been awaiting you." A soft voice whispered. I looked around in shock. No one else seemed to hear what the hat had just said.  
"Don't be hasty to judge. For one day..." he paused.  
"The daughter of the brave shall break away from the prejudice of the past. The sins of the father as serious as they may be shall be erased for the sake of all." The hat finished.  
I was confused. He hadn't told me which house I would be in. He told me not to judge. That there was a prejudice to be broken. And if I judged... it would not come to past.  
"Exactly." The hat said softly... and almost proudly. "You were very wise by figuring out my..." it paused as if searching for a word.  
"Riddle. I know exactly where to place you. RAVENCLAW!"  
**End Flashback**

Thirty minutes later, Rigel was nowhere to be found, so I had started asking random people if I could sit with them. I opened a compartment there were three girls I guessed to be first years sitting inside. The first had long reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. The second had short blonde hair. The third had brown curly hair and glasses.

"Can I sit here?"  
The first girl's jaw dropped and she nodded her head slowly, the second girl smiled shyly and nodded her head, the third girl glared and shook her head.  
"No. You can't sit here." She said fiercely.  
The first girl looked sadly at the third girl.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"He's Scorpius Malfoy." The bespectacled girl said with hatred. The other two girls looked confused.  
"I'll explain when he leaves." The small brunette said with emphasis hinting at me to leave, but not before throwing a glare at me.

I sighed and closed the compartment door. I continued searching and opened the next one, not looking at the occupants.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I didn't look up until after I had said it, and then sorely wish I had just passed this compartment, all the Potters, and Weasley's were sitting here, including a new one. I assumed she was Andie, I had heard a little bit about her from her siblings and cousins in the halls. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and even though she was two years younger than me I had to admit that she was very pretty.

Lily and Albus moved so their legs were on the seats next to them.  
"Oh what do you know Malfoy" James said sarcastically, "no room?"

I frowned and slammed the compartment door. When I heard Lily say, "Nasty temper that one." I regretted that choice.

I turned around, heading in the direction I had just come from, hoping someone would have left an empty compartment in search of their friends.

"Scorpius!" I heard someone call, I turned around and saw Rigel waving at me, I started to walk towards him. I noticed Andie Potter walking towards me. Now that she was standing I noticed how short she was. I am 5"6'; she must have been a foot shorter than me. I frowned at her, not sure what to expect from the youngest Potter, expecting her to either be scared of me or make rude comments. She looked too timid to say something rude, so I was very surprised when she smiled.

"Listen." She started, sounding slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about my brothers and sisters I'm not like them." She paused. "I promise." She stuck out her hand for me to shake politely and said "Andie Potter."

I started to trust her, not much, but a little bit.  
"Scorpius Malfoy." I offered.

A boy with blue eyes, and brown hair, walked up behind her with a slightly confused look on his slender face.

"Andie?" He asked. Andie turned around.

"Hey Frank!" She said with excitement. She turned back to me and smiled.  
"I'll see you later, okay?" she said kindly.  
I nodded briefly to Frank, and waved goodbye to Andie and watched her leave with Frank. I knew it was selfish, I knew it wasn't likely to happen, but there was a part of me, a very large part, that hoped that Andie Potter would be sorted into Ravenclaw.

I turned around and saw Rigel walking toward me.  
"Hey man, I've been looking for you all day, where have you been?"  
"Looking for you and an empty compartment, but apparently the train is full this year."  
"Apparently. You would think the train would make enough compartments."  
"I think it does, but I also think that it makes enough for four per compartment assuming we're all friends."  
"I'm sick of looking for a compartment so I am going to go sit with my sister. You know that you are more than welcome to come." Rigel and his sister Celina, a Slytherin, always got along pretty well and Celina was kind to me, the problem was that she had a crush on me and was all over me and incredibly flirtatious whenever I was near her and it was really awkward.  
"I'm good; I think I saw an empty compartment back there." I lied pointing behind me. Rigel shrugged.  
"Your loss." He said and left.

An hour or so later I backtracked on the "Grand Compartment" search, a lot of students went and sat with friends later on in the ride, sitting with younger sibling just long enough to warn them about me, my brother and other Slytherin bullies.  
I passed the three first years, and the Potters then I saw compartment with a closed door. I looked through the window and saw no one. I smiled, sat down and looked out the window at the scenery, which was just starting to change to various shades of red, brown and gold, almost shining under the noon sun. I sat and watched the passing scenery anxious to get to Hogwarts. Even though I didn't have very many friends, I still felt at home there, and I had a good feeling about this year.

"Hello Scorpius, what are you doing in Frank's compartment?" A soft, kind voice asked. I turned around and saw Andie. I figured she didn't want to be friends with me, maybe acquaintances, which meant I wasn't exactly invited to sit with her and Frank.  
"It's taken? You've got to be kidding me." I said somewhat aggravated. I sighed and stood up and headed for the door. Andie gasped and stood in front of me.  
"Oh! Sit down, I'm sure Frank won't mind!" she said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah a Gryffindor won't mind Draco Malfoy's son sitting in his compartment." I said sarcastically. Andie frowned at me. It was actually a pretty cute frown, her eyebrows drew together, she bit her bottom lip, and the corner of her brilliant green eyes turned down a tiny bit.  
"Well, we don't know that Frank is going to be in Gryffindor." She said trying to be happy. It was my turn to frown, my eyebrows raised.  
"His Father destroyed the final Horcrux." I reminded her. I headed for the door and finished, "I'm sure he wouldn't want me sitting here with his girlfriend." I reasoned, feeling frustrated, Andie moved in front of me blushing. Her cheek line turned a delicate shade of pink, but her nose turned a deep red.  
"I'm not Frank's girlfriend. Now please sit down." She said. I smiled and obeyed.

I looked at her and tilted my head slightly.  
"You're an odd girl Andie Potter." I said thinking aloud.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"You accept me." I paused "You're willing to give me a chance." I said in a whisper. She sighed as if annoyed with her family's judgment.  
"I just don't understand why they won't give you a chance, we don't choose our family. How do I know what kind of person you are unless I give you a chance?" She explained kindly. I smiled and thanked her. Andie played with the end of her skirt then looked up at me with big green eyes, thoughtfulness written all over her innocent face.

"Are you going to be worth the chance?" She asked timidly.  
"I sure hope so." I said in barely a whisper.  
Just then Frank Longbottom walked in and Andie broke the stare.

"So, Scorpius, what house are you in?" Andie asked. We were chatting easily, Frank on the other hand was sitting close to Andie, arms folded, giving me the death glare. He almost looked like her body guard, except for the fact that he was short, chubby and didn't look like he could hurt a fly if he wanted to.

"I'm a third year Ravenclaw. My dad was hoping for Slytherin, and I was expecting Slytherin, the whole family's there, but I was pretty happy about Ravenclaw, so was dad, he's pretty proud of my marks." I said with a slight smile. Even though I didn't agree with some of his views, he was still my dad and I want to make him proud. But Frank didn't like this, he glared at me even more, I didn't think that was possible.  
"Who cares if Draco Malfoy is proud of his son?" Frank said in a growl. I could tell he was going to be a Gryffindor.

I stood up rather than retorting and starting a fight, I started leaving the compartment and the train stopped. I got off; Andie and Frank close behind me. Not wanting to argue with Frank I walked off not saying goodbye to Andie, still angry and hurt.

Thirty minutes later I was n the Great Hall watching the First Years shuffle in .Professor Granger came out with the Sorting Hat and a small stool. The Great Hall got very quiet.

"Another year comes round;  
the students weave to and fro,  
sitting with only who they know.  
The Hufflepuff stick with the pure in heart,  
The Ravens with the amazing brains,  
The Lions with their pack,  
The Snakes with their fame.  
They stay separate,  
Enraged,  
Alone.  
Until, one day, the daughter of the Brave,"  
I looked up shocked, had the Sorting Hat not said those same words to me? I continued listening.  
Shall brake away from the prejudice of the past.  
The sins of the father,  
As serious as they may be,  
Shall be erased for the sake of all.  
And so the Lions and the Snakes shall play."

I applauded with everyone else absent mindedly. I was the only one who heard the Hat say that in my first year, and I did my best to live by it. Does that mean that this has something to do with me?  
Were my Fathers sins going to be "erased for the sake of all"? If so...who is the Daughter of the Brave?  
I listened to all the names and waited for Andie to be called. Professor Granger quickly worked her way through the alphabet. I zoned out but half paid attention, listening for Potter. Finally Professor Granger called out "Potter, Andrea"

I looked through the crowd and couldn't find the small blonde girl, until she cleared the crowd and sat on the stool. Professor Granger patted her back and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. I watched closely. She shook her head vigorously muttered something and the Sorting Hat made its choice.  
"RAVENCLAW!" Andie took the hat off and walked to the Ravenclaw table look for someone to by. There was a large gap on either side of me.

Andie looked at me nervously and sat down. I held my hand out to her and offered a friendly smile.  
"Welcome to Ravenclaw." I said in a friendly tone. Andie bit her lip.  
"I'm really scared Scorpius, I don't know anyone in Ravenclaw! I only know Gryffindors!" She said looking close to tears.  
"Don't worry; you have me for a friend. Plus, you'll make new friends in no time. You'll be able to visit your family all the time, trust me." I said trying to comfort her. She looked at me, her green eyes still sad and afraid.

After we had stuffed our faces we walked back to the Common Room. I was about five minutes behind the fist years. When I finally got to the Ravenclaw Dormitory entrance I as greeted by the familiar Raven's head.

"The following sentence is false. The preceding sentence is true. Are those sentences true, or false?" He asked. I thought for a moment, it had been a long summer.  
"Oh! Neither! If the first is true, then the second would be false, which would make the first sentence false."  
The Raven nodded. "Welcome back." And the door swung open.

I stepped into the Common Room and smiled. I was back home. The couches and chairs were all blue with silver accents and throw pillows. The carpet was the same blue with intricate silver designs. There was blue cloth draped from the ceiling and attached to the walls. In the right hand corner, next to a window, above my favorite chair, was a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing a beautiful silver diadem.  
Even though I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, I sat in the chair. It was warm, soft, and comfortable. Soon I dozed off. I felt someone nudge me after a while I opened my eyes and saw my best friend Rigel.

"Hey!" I said standing up. "How was your summer?" I asked as we headed up to the Dormitory.  
"Pretty good actually, I didn't do much though." He shrugged. "How was yours?" He asked  
"Mum and Dad left me alone and Orion's girlfriend was over the whole time so he was 'busy'." I said using air quotes. Rigel looked disgusted. I could only nod the same terrified expression on my face.  
"So You and Andie Potter huh? I didn't think you went for the younger ones." He said teasingly, making me roll my eyes.  
"It's not like that and you know it."  
"A Potter huh? Does she know your last name?" He asked thoughtfully. I nodded.  
"She's different from her family." I said more to myself than to my friend.  
And with that we climbed into our beds and fell asleep.


	3. Tall

1st and 2nd year flew by quickly and the summer before my 3rd year was almost over. In those two years I found that I was strongest in Potions and Transfiguration, but that I was terrible in Charms. Fortunately Charms was Scorpius' strongest subject and he was able to offer me a lot help.

My best friends were Scorpius, Sara, Lela and Rigel. I hung out with Lela and Sara around my family, often in the Gryffindor Common Room. I spent my time with Scorpius and Rigel in the Ravenclaw Common Room, the Room of Requirement, and other places that my family couldn't see.

Even though it sounds odd I was, in my mind, justified. My family and the Malfoys had never gotten along. The Potters and the Malfoys are practically sworn enemies so if I was seen paling around with Scorpius it would not end well.

* * *

It was late August and Hogwarts letters were due any day now, I was lying on my bed reading over an old Transfiguration book. A piece of parchment I often carried in my pocket warmed up. The parchment was an invention of Uncle Fred's. He got the idea from this thing Muggles kids do called Instant Messaging. When I was really little he went and lived as a Muggle for a few years to get ideas for things to re-start Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. His biggest invention was something he called a Notewriter, it enabled people to basically pass notes without being close. I sat down at my desk and read the message from Scorpius.

_Hello, did you get your Hogwarts letter yet?  
_Not yet, did you?  
_Yes, just got here. Yours will probably arrive any minute now.  
_Well, if we go to Diagon Alley at around the same time do you want to meet and get ice cream or something?  
_Sure!  
_"Albus, Lily, Andie!" My mum hollered.

I scribbled back 'I will be right back, my mum is calling me.' I ran down the stairs to see what she wanted.

Mum's long red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was sitting at the large kitchen table talking with Dad, who paused mid response to read part of the Daily Prophet.

"Your Hogwarts letters just got here, we will leave for Diagon Alley in fifteen minutes."

I wrote to Scorpius.  
Letters just got here; we are leaving in fifteen minutes, when are you leaving?  
_I should be leaving now actually; my family is waiting on me.  
_Oh! I will let you go then!  
_Wait! Meet for ice cream at 4:30?  
_Okay, I will see you there!

* * *

By 4:00 we had finished buying all major necessities and we were browsing. I walked over to the corner of Flourish and Blotts that my Mum was standing in.

"Mum, would it be alright if I went and got some ice cream?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes, that would be fine. Do you have money?" She whispered in response. As she said this I was looking around making sure none of my siblings or cousins heard not wanting to have to bring someone with me. I focused on Albus, who was the ice cream junkie of our family, and was pleased to see him flirting with Lela, who had liked him since last Christmas.

"Yes, I do." I answered  
"Okay, we're leaving at 5 meet us by Quality Quidditch Supplies, James is under the impression that we need a new Quaffle. Have fun." She said with a smile and this weird all knowing look.

When I got to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor Scorpius was already there waiting. He was sitting at one of the tables with his chin in his palm looking around absent-mindedly.

"Scorpius!" I squealed, my heart jumped when he looked up and smiled at me. He stood up and started walking towards me, but I started to run. When I reached him, he wrapped me into a huge hug and twirled me. When he set me down he smiled at me and tucked some stray hairs behind my ears. I laughed as I hugged him again.

"Have you gotten taller?" I asked pulling away.  
"Yes." He confirmed with a sigh.  
"Stop it!" I said with a laugh.  
"Stop what?" He asked defensively, playing along.  
"Growing! You're a freak!" I said while laughing and giving him a playful shove.

"Andie?" I whipped around to see Rose standing behind me.  
"Rose!" I said gasping.  
"Is Malfoy bugging you?" she asked throwing him a glare.  
I looked over to Scorpius, who was looking up and sighing.  
"No. Scorpius," I said emphasizing his name, "is my friend."  
"But, he's a Malfoy." Rose said, sounding confused.  
"Yes. That is his last name." I said. Rose gave me an odd look, turned around and left.

I turned back to Scorpius and looked up into his grey eyes.  
"Scorpius I've been a terrible friend. I was too afraid to deal with my family; I was so worried about what they would think. I probably made you think I was embarrassed to be your friend. I am going to try not care what they think anymore. I haven't treated you right, and for that I am sorry." I said wishing I could take the past two years back.  
Scorpius blinked, "That was, sudden."  
"I've been thinking about it a lot this summer."

Scorpius hugged me tight and laughed.  
"You just made my day." He said with a smile.  
"Good. I'm glad." I said, still feeling guilty.  
"Ice cream is my treat. Get anything you want!" Scorpius said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shop.  
"Are you sure? I have money, I can pay for myself."  
"I'm sure. Order" He said giving me a nudge.  
"I'll have two scoops of Double Fudge Delight on a waffle cone." I said to the young witch behind the counter.  
"Same, but make one of those scoops Strawberry please." Scorpius ordered. Scorpius paid, the witch handed us our ice cream and we went outside to sit down.

"So you're finally old enough to go to Hogsmead, are you excited?" Scorpius asked as he licked his ice cream, I smiled widely.  
"Yes! I'm going to ask Frank to the first one!" I said giggling. Scorpius chuckled.  
"You are such a girl."  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked defensively.  
"Quite the contrary actually. Most guys love it." He said winking at me. "I'm glad you're finally doing something about that." He added sounding distracted.  
"Scorpius? What's up?" I asked  
"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. How was your summer?"  
"Same as last summer. Yours?"  
"Exciting, to say the least. Rigel came and stayed with me."

We talked about our summers and ate our ice cream and talked long after our ice cream was finished.  
Scorpius was finishing telling me about how Rigel wrote our friend Sara every day and wouldn't let him see the letters when I glanced down at my watch.  
"Hey, Scorpius, It's after 5, I have to go." I said with a frown.  
"Where are you meeting your family?" he asked  
"In front of Quality Quidditch Supplies."  
"I'll walk you."

We were stopped by a large group leaving Flourish and Blotts, I turned, I just remembered I was confused about something on my Charms homework, so I turned to ask Scorpius.

He put his hand on my cheek, leaned down and kissed me. I was completely taken off guard.

When he pulled away I stood and stared at him for a couple of seconds.  
"Well, I'll see you in a couple of weeks." I said quickly, and then ran around the corner to meet my family.


	4. Two Years Later

Over the past two years Andie and I had become nearly inseparable… well, actually that was a lie. We were very separable, if a Potter or Weasley was anywhere near by Andie would make an excuse for why we were talking, or would try to make it look like it was simply a coincidence that we were walking right by each other. Despite how much this frustrated me, my feelings had grown beyond friendship. I was doing a good job at hiding them, and I intended to keep it that way.

We had just shared ice cream while our families browsed in Diagon Alley. So far the day had been perfect. First of all, we spent time together for the first time all summer, in public where anyone could see us I might add. Then she stood up to her cousin, Rose, and told her that we were friends.

Currently I was walking her to meet her parents in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. We were in front of Flourish and Blotts when a large crowd exited. Andie turned to face me, and without really thinking I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were really soft and I could taste the chocolate ice cream she had just had. After a few seconds I realized what I had done and I pulled away. Andie stared blankly at me.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple of weeks." She said after an eternity, then turned around and ran.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I said to myself later that night hitting my head against the wall.

"That is about how I would describe you too." Rigel said.

"Thanks for being so supportive. You're a real friend." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, maybe, by the time we get back to Hogwarts she'll have forgotten all about it!" He paused "Actually, that's not likely. Maybe she'll think it was a dream!" He said a little too enthusiastically. I glared at him.

"What? I'm trying to help."  
"Well, you aren't doing a very good job of it."  
"You know what would really make you feel better?"  
"What?"  
"Helping me with my summer Charms homework."  
"Rigel, you have got to be kidding."  
"No, I'm very serious. It is due in a month and I haven't made any headway on it."  
I sighed, "Let me take a look at what you've got."

* * *

Two weeks into school Andie was barely talking to me. She was quiet and shy; she hadn't been like that since we first met. Before the whole kissing incident, I had a hard time keeping her quiet.

She spent most of her time with Frank Longbottom, giggling and blushing. I wondered when she would ask him to go to Hogsmeade with her, or if he would ask her first. All I knew for sure was that I wasn't going to get the chance to ask her.

Later that week I was walking back to the Ravenclaw Dormitories when Andie ran past me, crying, I ran after her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked when I caught up to her, grabbing her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest, I held her close to me. After a couple of minutes I took her hand.

"Follow me." I said pulling her gently, she obeyed sniffling quietly. I took her to the Room of Requirement, somewhere I spent a lot of time my 1st and 2nd year. The room was fairly small and simple, a large dark blue couch in front of a fire place.

I pulled her over to the couch and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked wiping a tear from her face. She shook her head and started to cry again. I pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried.

"I'm so stupid." She mumbled.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked as she pulled away to look at me.  
"I asked Frank to Hogsmeade."  
"Did he say no?" I couldn't believe he would turn her down.  
"Yeah, he is asking Rose, and he is going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He practically had to spell it out for me because I didn't get what he was saying." I frowned and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I knew he liked Rose, but, I hoped…" she buried her face in my chest.  
"It's alright love." I murmured quietly.

She moved and rested her head in my lap; I rubbed her arm slowly.

"Hey Andie," I said a little while later, she had stopped crying and was laying nearly perfectly still, I wondered if she was asleep, "What if we go to Hogsmeade together?" She sat up as I said this.

"That is a brilliant idea! " She said giving me a hug. She stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to go tell Sara and Lela." She said as she walked, she was nearly to the door when she ran back to where I was still sitting and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

"Hey, I'm really excited about this weekend." I said to Andie. We were sitting in the Common Room and things were almost back to where we were before I kissed her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Me too." She turned back to look at the fire. "Hey Scorpius," she said after a few minutes "thank you for this I really need it. This stuff with Frank," when her voice started to quiver she paused for a moment and I put my arm around her shoulders, "it's been kind of hard." She continued softly, she looked up at me and smiled. "But then I think about this weekend and I get excited and I don't feel so sad anymore." As she said this she rested her head on my shoulder, and for a moment, a brief moment, I was able to imagine that she hadn't accepted my invitation because she didn't have anyone else, but because she wanted to go on a date with me, and no one else.

* * *

Andie and I were almost to Hogsmeade; she hooked her arm through mine and smiled up at me.

"Today is going to be a lot of fun!" She said still smiling.  
"Okay, where to first?" I asked looking down at her.  
"Let's start with some Butterbeer."  
"Three Broomsticks it is!" We followed the crowd of students. I looked down at Andie and noticed she was biting her lip and looking around.  
"You okay?" I asked, she sighed.  
"Rose didn't tell anyone about when she saw us in Diagon Alley."  
"So, you want to go back to the Castle." It wasn't a question.  
"No." She said as she started walking closer to me. A friend of Lela and Sara's, a Hufflepuff named Jerushah, walked by at this moment and dropped her jaw.

"Hey, why don't you go pick a table and I will go order." I said when we got into the crowded pub.  
"Okay," Andie said as she started to reach into her pocket, "here." She handed me two sickles.  
"Andie, this is a date, I am paying."  
"Scorpius-"  
"No. I am paying." I said as I walked off, not giving her a chance to argue back. When I sat down I saw her sitting in the center of the room.  
"Thanks." She said accepting the drink with a smile. After a few minutes of awkward silence I cleared my throat.

"Andie, I would just like to apologize for what happened in Diagon Alley, I don't really know what I was thinking."  
"Let's just forget about it, okay Scorpius?" She said quietly. "So, how are your classes?" She said after a slight pause.  
"Tough, they are really trying to get us ready for our O.; I've never struggled this much in Charms before." Soon we were talking like nothing had happened. We walked around the village, stopping in a couple of stores.

"Where to now?" I asked as we left Honeydukes, our pockets filled with candy.  
"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Andie suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile.  
"It's not really haunted you know?" Andie said as we walked toward the outskirts of Hogsmeade.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because I know what it is that people really heard."  
"And what was that?" I asked, by now we had reached the gate to the shack, an eerie feeling settled around us.  
"Well, my grandpa, James Potter had this friend in school, when he was really young he was bitten by a werewolf. By the time he was old enough to go to Hogwarts Dumbledore was the Headmaster, and he was able to arrange a way for Remus, my grandpa's friend, to attend Hogwarts. He had the Womping Willow planted and a secret passage way was built to the Shrieking Shack. What people heard was him, not a ghost or anything spooky." As she told the story she had slowly edged toward me.  
"Well, if your grandpa was dead before your dad was born, how do you know this story?" I asked curiously.  
"Remus was a Hogwarts teacher in my dad's third year and they got really close. When dad found out he was a werewolf, Remus told him about it." She said looking up at me.

We stared at the house in silence for a few minutes. A light breeze kicked up; as it blew through open windows it made a low whistle. Andie jumped and grabbed my hand.

She looked down at our hands, and then up at me, blushing.  
"I'm glad you grew your hair out. It looked cute short, but it's so much prettier and grown up long like this." I whispered; I took a small section of her hair in between my forefinger and thumb then dropped it slowly. I started leaning toward her.

"Wh-what are you doing." Andie murmured.  
"Just trust me." I said leaning in closer, her eyes closed.

I kissed her softly, moving my hand so it was cupping her warm cheek. Andie placed a hand on the back of my neck, returning my kiss.

My heart was pounding and the sound of the chattering students around us stopped. It was just me and Andie.

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing to my sister?" someone yelled. Andie quickly pulled away, we both turned to see James and Albus Potter staring at us. Albus was pale and looked like he didn't believe what was happening. James on the other hand had a manic look in his eye, his face was red and he was breathing erraticaly.


	5. Unexpected

Once school started I felt really awkward around Scorpius, mostly because I was very confused. I didn't know who I liked any more. Scorpius or Frank? I found myself spending more time with Frank, but I spent most of that time thinking about Scorpius. What was he doing? How were his classes going for him? Why did he kiss me? Did he like me?

Finally I made a decision, Frank was who everyone would expect me to like, Frank would be easier to like, less confusing and complicated. So three weeks before Hogsmeade Frank and I were walking to the dungeons for double Potions.

"Hey Frank, can I ask you something?" I started confidently.  
"Sure." Frank said smiling at me.  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me, you know, as a date?" Frank's eyes dropped to the floor and he exhaled heavily.  
"I, umm, I asked Rose yesterday."  
"Oh," I said unfazed, "well, maybe you and I could go next month?"  
"I don't know if that will work." He mumbled. Now I was confused.  
"Why not?"  
"I was gonna ask Rose again."  
"Twice in a row?"

"Andie," Frank stopped walking and faced me. "I'm going to ask Rose to go steady. You know, be my girlfriend. I really like her." He said gently. I was caught off guard, my eyes started burning, and a hard lump started forming in my throat.

"Oh…" I said thickly.  
"Andie, please don't cry. I know you like me," I was humiliated by this point, I didn't realize my feelings were that obvious. "But I just don't like you like that. I'm sorry. I wish I did."  
"Listen Frank, I forgot about some Charms homework I have, so I am just gonna skip potions today. Tell Professor Holden I am sorry." I turned around and walked away quickly.

Once I knew Frank couldn't see me anymore I broke into a run and let the tears fall. How could I have been so stupid. I knew he like Rose, I should have known better.

A familiar hand grabbed my shoulder, "Hey, hey, what's wrong." Scorpius said softly. I hugged him and started to cry harder. He wrapped his arms around me and just let me cry for a couple of minutes before taking my hand and directing me to follow him. He took me to the Room of Requirement then sat down on the couch it had made for us, pulling me close to him.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked kindly. I shook my head and started to cry again. He hugged me while I cried.

"I'm so stupid." I said once I had calmed down a bit.  
"Why do you say that?" He asked looking at me. I explained to him what happened, he seemed shocked that Frank would turn me down. When I was done talking I laid down putting resting my head in his lap.

"Hey Andie," Scorpius said softly, I was almost asleep by now.  
"Yeah?"  
"What if we go to Hogsmead together?" He said hesitantly. Suddenly I was wide awake, and excited.  
"That is a brilliant idea!" I gave him a hug and started toward the door. "I am going to go tell Sara and Lela." When I was almost to the door I realized I hadn't thanked him. I ran back to him and kissed his cheek.

I found Sara and Lela in the Great Hall, where the three of us normally hung out.

"Andie! Are you okay? I was worried when you weren't in Potions. Have you been crying?" Lela said, her eyebrows knit together.  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Scorpius." I said giddily sitting down next to them.  
"What?" Sara gasped. "I thought you were going to ask Frank!"  
"I did, but he turned me down."  
"That little-" Sara said before I interrupted her.  
"Just listen. So I was going to the dormitory. I was really upset because I made a total fool of myself and I was really embarrassed. Scorpius saw me and took me to the Room of Requirement to ask what was wrong. I told him everything and he was so sweet, he just let me cry. Then after a while he said we should go together, and I said yes."

"This all seems really sudden. Is it a date?" Lela asked.  
"I think so." I said smiling.  
"But why is it so out of the blue?" Sara asked  
"It's not really…"  
"What do you mean?" Sara demanded.  
"He kissed me."  
"What? When?" She said as she moved so I was in between them, Lela scooted closer.  
"At Diagon Alley, this summer." I whispered.  
"What?" Lela said loudly.  
"Shh! No one can know! We got ice cream, we were just catching up. He was walking me to meet up with my family and he just kissed me."  
"What was it like?" Sara asked, her eyes wide.  
"I don't really know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Sara said quickly.  
"It was unexpected, I didn't know what to do. I ran off. That's why I haven't really spent a lot of time with him."  
"Do you like him?" Lela asked hopefully.  
"I think so." I could feel my face growing warm.

* * *

So far Scorpius and I had gone to the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. He wouldn't let me pay for anything, I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Over the two weeks after he asked me I started getting confused. I knew I liked him, but I wasn't sure if I could do anything about it. My family would be furious, especially James.

We were in front of the Shrieking Shack, and even though I knew that it wasn't really haunted, I was creeped out. A low whistle made me jump and grab Scorpius' hand. I looked down at our hands, I was grasping his so tightly, then up to Scorpius' face. He was staring at me.

"I'm glad you grew your hair out. It looked cute short, but it's so much prettier and grown up long like this." Scorpius said softly as he took a section of my hair between two fingers.

He dropped my hair and started leaning toward me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Just trust me." He breathed, my eyes seemed to close of their own accord. Scorpius softly kissed me, he gently placed his hand on my cheek.

This time I returned the kiss and put my hand on the back of his neck. My entire body was tingling, it seemed to come to life. My heart was pounding and my stomach was doing excited somersaults as if I had been waiting for this my entire life. Maybe I had been, maybe I was only supposed to kiss Scorpius for the rest of my life.

"Malfoy! What are you doing to my sister?" I recognized James' voice instantly and pulled away. Albus was standing next to him pale and looking disappointed, James looked ready to kill.

"I said, what do you think you are doing to my little sister?" He said walking toward me and Scorpius.

"James, calm down I-"  
"Be quiet Andie." James snapped. "Listen Malfoy." He spat "I know Andie is nice to you. She's too good of a person to be rude to anyone," James' hands were balling into fists, Albus put his hand on James' shoulder, but James jerked away from him. "but that doesn't mean she even likes you as a friend you psycho. And unfortunately for you, I am not as nice as Andie."

"James! Leave him alone!" I yelled. I started pushing James away from Scorpius.  
"Fine." James growled. I started to walk back to Scorpius. "What do you think you're doing." James said, sounding exactly like Dad. He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me away.

James dragged me all the way to the school grounds.  
"James, you're really hurting me!" James ignored me.  
"James, let her go." Albus said calmly.  
"What do you think you were doing?" James yelled at me.  
"Nothing!"  
"It didn't look like nothing! Why were you with him anyway?"  
"He's my friend! He asked me to Hogsmeade! Neither of us had dates!" I yelled back.  
"I knew something was off about that kid."  
"No you didn't. You don't even know him! You never gave him a chance. You just judged him because of his last name!"  
"And I was right! He's a total creep!" I started to walk back to Hogsmeade.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Back to Hogsmeade, see I have a date waiting."  
"No you don't. If Malfoy knows what is best for him he will leave you alone."  
"Albus! Say something!" I pleaded.  
"I-I think James is right. You shouldn't be around him Andie, he'll just hurt you."  
I didn't know what to could do. If I went back James would just follow us around, at the very least.

"Come on Andie, you are coming to the Gryffindor Common Room."  
"You're kidding me." I couldn't believe it, was my brother trying to ground me?

* * *

"Andie! I just heard what happened, are you okay?"

I was in the Gryffindor Common room with James and Albus sitting on either side when Lily came rushing in.

"I'm fine Lily." I said irritably.  
"Ugh, I can't believe that little creep." She said shuddering.  
"He's not a creep. He's my friend." I said for what felt like the hundredth time.  
"Obviously not if he kisses you when you don't want it." She said sympathetically, placing a hand on my knee.  
"Maybe I wanted him to kiss me!" I snapped. "I kissed him back!" James whipped his head to look at me.  
"That's it. I'm writing Mum and Dad."

"James no!" I stood up quickly, I was sure Dad would pull me out of Hogwarts and send me to another school, maybe he would even find an all girls school.  
"James, that isn't necessary." Lily said reasonably. I couldn't believe it, Lily was siding with me! "Every girl falls for a bad boy at some point. We can handle this." Never mind.  
"He isn't a bad boy!" I yelled.

"He's a jerk!" Someone else said, I looked to the portrait hole, Rose, Frank and Hugo were walking in. Frank's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists at his sides, Rose looked uncomfortable and guilty.

"No he isn't! and you would all know that if you would just try to get to know him!"  
"This is my fault." Rose whispered.  
"How could it be your fault." Frank said kindly, he put his arm around her shoulder.  
"I saw Andie and Malfoy-"  
"Scorpius." I corrected.

"I saw them together in Diagon Alley, she told me that they were friends. I should have said something. We could have done something sooner.

"Nothing needs to be done!" I snapped. "Scorpius is really nice, he was one of my first friends here. When Frank wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with me I was really upset, Scorpius found me and comforted me then asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said yes! I really like him." Everyone looked shocked. "Now, I have had a really bad day, I have been completely humiliated, so I am going to go to back to my dormitories." I stormed out leaving my shocked family behind me.


	6. Ready or Not

If I thought that Andie's family made our friendship difficult before, I was dead wrong. Ever since James saw Andie and I kissing in Hogsmeade he made sure that someone he trusted was always tailing her. She was only free a couple of hours each night.

The morning after the Hogsmeade trip, we went down to breakfast and James sat down by Andie at the Ravenclaw table.  
"Andie, Malfoy is bad news." He said like I wasn't there, "You need to stay away from him." Now he was looking at me directly in the eyes.

"You can't make me stay away from him." She said sticking her chin out defiantly.  
"Actually, I can." He said sounding like a strict father.  
"Yeah? How?"  
"Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Frank or I will be with you at all times." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"You are kidding me. You cannot be serious." Apparently neither could Andie.  
James had stuck to his promise though; apparently the entire family thought I was bad news.

I was sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room studying Transfigurations a couple of weeks later when Andie walked in, James on her heels.

"James," I heard Andie say "I'm really tired, it's been a really long day. I'm going to take a nap." I kept looking at the pillow I was trying to transfigure into a porcupine waiting until the heard the common room door shut. When I did look up, Andie was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, a bit disappointed and went back to my homework.

A couple of minutes later, someone came up behind me, covered my eyes and said "Guess who?" I pulled the hands off of my face and turned to face Andie.

"Hey! I thought you went up to your Dormitory." I said. Andie was standing behind the couch smiling at me. "Come sit by me." She walked around the couch and sat close to me. I smiled back and her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"So, um, what are we exactly?" I said after a few minutes. This question had been constantly on my mind for the past two weeks. Andie looked back up to me.  
"Scorpius, I want to be more than friends, I really do." She said anxiously.  
"But your family."  
"Yeah…" She paused, "I mean, having a real relationship right now, with how James is acting would be a nightmare." She had a point, if I were to walk down the corridors holding Andie's hand right now James would inevitably find out and put me in St. Mungo's for the rest of my life.

"So, just friends then?" I asked.  
"Yeah, just friends." She didn't move though, in fact she rested her head on my chest and snuggled closer to me.

Andie and I spent a lot of nights like that, she would tell James she was going to bed, then come spend the rest of the night with me. A couple of times we dozed off and woke up early in the morning, close and content. As far as I was concerned Andie was my girlfriend. She did everything she could to sneak away from James and spend time in the Ravenclaw common room.

One day in late December we were feeling particularly risky. Andie had told James she wasn't feeling well and left dinner early. We both had mountains of homework so we decided to go study in the library. We chose a secluded corner and started to work.

"Okay, I need a break. I can't even think anymore." Andie said a couple of hours later.  
"I was hoping you would say something soon." I said, my brain felt foggy and I was pretty sure it was going to stop taking information in at any minute.

"Scorpius, when did you start liking me?" Andie asked. I was completely taken off guard, I sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Scorpius?"  
"Umm, well, I mean, I thought you were pretty the first time I met you." She cocked her head when I said that.  
"You're just saying that! I was so awkward looking!"  
"No you weren't!" I argued. "Then when I talked to you and you said that you wanted to get to know me, I knew that I had to know you. I wanted you to be in Ravenclaw, I don't think I had ever wanted anything that much." I paused and looked up at her, she was smiling shyly. "Then we became friends, and the more I got to know you the more I trusted you and liked you, then those feelings started to grow into more than just friendship. There wasn't one defining moment. Just lots of little things that added up."

Andie blushed and stared at her potions essay. I reached out and held her hand intertwining our fingers together. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Andie? There you are!" We both looked up, it was her sister Lily. Andie pulled her hand away from mine.

"Oh, hey Lils." Andie muttered as she started to pack her things up.  
"Andie, come on. Let's go." As she left she turned, smiled apologetically and waved.  
"Andie! Come on! James has been looking all over for you."

I wasn't sure when Andie came back to the Common Room, she wasn't back by the time I went to bed at midnight. I also wasn't able to catch more than a glimpse of her for the rest of the week.

"Hey, where have you been all week?" I asked when she sat by me at breakfast on Saturday morning.

"James has been a tad on the crazy side since Lily found us in the library. Somebody is literally always with me, and he won't let me hang out in the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Where have you been studying then?"

"The library or the Gryffindor Common Room."

"But we're not supposed to go into other houses Common Rooms." I said even though I knew it was a weak argument and a commonly broken rule.

"James is liked by literally every Gryffindor so no one cares. Plus he always has Dad's old invisibility cloak incase Professor Cormac comes in, not that HE would care anyway since he thinks the world of James." I wasn't sure how to argue that.

Andie rested her head on the table.  
"He wants me to spend all day in the Gryffindor Common Room." She said with a sigh.  
"What time does he usually wake up on the weekends?" I asked hoping we could have time to leave the Great Hall before he woke up. She looked at my watch.  
"Not for another hour, at least."  
"Then let's go to the common room. We'll just spend the day there."  
We left the Great Hall, then broke into a run until we knew we were clear of the stair case that led from the seventh floor. We stopped by a suit of armor to catch our breath where Andie started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I asked with a smile.  
"We just ran, all that way! Why did we run?" I started laughing too, I couldn't help it. When I thought about it, it was hilarious.  
"I don't know!" I said shaking my head and gasping for breath.  
Andie slid to the floor, holding her sides and started laughing harder.

When she finally regained control she patted the floor next to her.  
"Come sit by me?"  
I slid on the floor next to her and crossed my legs.

"You know what's weird? As completely unnecessary as it was for us to run, it was exciting! I am so exhilarated!" She said looking at me, her green eyes wide bright and full of life.  
She leaned closer to me and her eyes fluttered shut.  
It was the first time she had kissed me.  
I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and slid them up to my neck, then tangled her fingers in my hair.  
Someone coughed, Andie pulled away quickly.  
"Oh, hey guys!" Andie said to Rigel and Sara.  
"You two better be careful" Rigel said winking.  
"You're right." Andie said, her cheeks a deep red by this point. "We're lucky it was you, not James."  
"No, I was just going to say that I might have to do something if you steal our spot again." As he said this he took Sara's hand in his and she smiled at him blushing. Andie stood up quickly.

"What? Sara! When did this happen?"  
"A couple of days ago." Sara said with a giggle.  
"Why didn't you say anything? I've been in the Gryffindor Common Room all week!" Andie accused, though she was smiling widely.  
"Well, seeing that Rige is Scorpius' best friend I didn't really think James thought very highly of him, I didn't want to cause more problems." She said a little guiltily.

"We're heading up to the Ravenclaw Common Room, want to come with us?" I suggested.

Rigel shrugged and Sara smiled.  
"Sure."

That Saturday ended up being one of the best of my life. We set up a Wizard's Chess Championship, of which, I was the very humble winner. Then my sleeves caught fire during a rather unfortunate round of Exploding Snap, allowing Sara to score ten points while Andie put them out and Rigel fell to the floor laughing while trying to explain that it was simply karma for the dance I did around the common room after winning Wizard's Chess.

Around lunch Rigel and Sara went down to the kitchens and got us all sandwiches. We didn't leave the common room all day.

"Bummer we couldn't go down to the lake." Rigel said with a yawn, shortly after lunch. He and Sara were close on an arm chair, Andie and I were on a couch next to them, I was sitting and Andie's head was resting in my lap.  
"Sorry, that's my fault." She said with a frown.  
"No, it's your brother's fault." He said turning his head to look out the window fondly at the lake.

"We should do something to get James off my back!" Andie said sitting up excitedly.

Rigel's expressions showed the same shock I was feeling.  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked eyebrows drawn together in confusion.  
"Make something up, so he'll think I want nothing to do with Scorpius." She turned her head to look at me, "Sorry I know that sounds rude, but he won't leave me alone until he thinks that."

"What did you have in mind?" Rigel asked a look of determinedness on his face, I recognized this look, he was already plotting something.  
"I don't know, I was kind of hoping you guys could help me think of something."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked  
"I don't want to lie to him, and I really would just rather have him accept you, but I don't think that is happening anytime soon." She said seriously, "and until he accepts you spending time with you will be hard."  
I sighed.  
"All right I'm in."

"Good, because we're going to need you. I think I have an idea." Rigel said with a smirk.

A week later I stood at the end of a crowded corridor with Sara.  
"Are we sure this is going to work?"  
"Pretty sure Scorpius." She said patiently.

Originally Rigel had wanted to have his sister help us with this plan, but Andie shot that down quickly and suggested Sara. Andie had just gotten out of Transfigurations her last class of the day and James would be walking her to the library to do her homework.

"Are you ready? She's going to be here really soon." Sara said. I nodded.

Sara stood in front of me, very close. She put her hands on my neck and gave me a goofy smile. I watched over her head for Andie.

"There they are." I said nervously.  
"Okay, let's do this." Sara said determinedly.  
"Ready or not." I said leaning down and touching my forehead to hers.  
She put her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer.

"Scorpius?" It was Andie, her voice was shaking. Sara quickly stepped away and faced Andie.

"I thought you liked me." Andie accused, her eyes filling with tears. That caught me off guard, I didn't know she was going to cry.

Now it was my turn. We had decided what I was going to say yesterday. Now I just had to say it.

"I did, but it was too much work. I moved on." I recited with a casual shrug. "Sorry." I put my arm around Sara's shoulders.

Andie stared at me for a couple of seconds then ran passed me and to the Gryffindor Tower.

James looked to Andie's retreating back, then to me. He set his bag down and walked over to me with his hands balled into fists at his side.

When I realized what was going to happen, time slowed down, unfortunately so did my brain, not allowing me to react in time. I knew his fist connected because I heard Sara shriek. I didn't really feel anything until he was picking up his bag. The pain spread from my nose outward. I clapped my hand to my face and groaned.

James looked at me as he walked away. "From now on, I want you to leave my sister alone you bastard."

"Oh, Scorpius, your nose is bleeding a lot." Sara said sounding concerned.  
"Are you sure this is going to make things easier?" I asked distractedly, using my sleeve to slow the bleeding.  
"I don't know." Sara said. "I don't think he's going to feel the need to be Andie's body guard anymore."  
"Yeah, but I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't even care if we were friends. I guess I was being naive."  
"Let's go to the hospital wing." Sara guided me in the opposite direction that Andie had just run by the elbow.  
"I think I'm just gonna go to the common room." I was feeling a little discouraged, I wasn't sure our plan had worked.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. I'm going to go find Rigel."


	7. Parchment, Ink, and Brownies

"If you could not transform your teacup, I want 10 inches on the theory of the spell turned into me on Wednesday." Professor Rowden said as the class started packing their bags.

I was anxious for class to get out. Rigel's "grand plan" as he had started calling it would be happening just after class. I wasn't really looking forward to it, and just wanted to get it over with.

James was waiting outside of the Transfigurations classroom like he always was. As we rounded the first corner I braced myself for what I knew was coming.  
_'It's not that big of a deal'_ I thought to myself _'You know what's coming, you know it's fake. Calm down.'_

I saw Sara looking up to Scorpius, then Scorpius leaned down, kissing her. Even though I knew it was fake my blood ran cold.

"Scorpius?" I said stopping, James stopped next to me and gave me a confused look. "I thought you liked me." As I said this the fake tears I had been trying to force threatened to fall.

"I did, but it was too much work. I moved on. Sorry." He put his arm around Sara and pulled her close to him.

I ran passed him, to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Nargle" I said to the fat lady when I reached her portrait. She swung open, and I clambered through the portrait hole. I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and started to make myself cry. James came in soon after, before I could actually start crying, so I settled for being in shock.

"Andie?" James said as he sat on the arm of the couch. "Are you alright?" I looked at my lap and shook my head.  
"He's a jerk. Just forget it."  
"I can't" I whispered.  
"What do you mean?" James asked his eyebrows knit together in concern.  
"I really like him. I like him a lot James. I-I think I might be in love with him." That wasn't a lie I realized as I said it. James leaned down and hugged me.

"Oh, little girl." He said using the nickname that he (and no one else) called me until I was six and made him stop. He held me at arms length and looked at me his hazel eyes looked sad.

"I am sorry I was such a jerk, I was just really worried something like this would happen." And suddenly I didn't have to completely fake being sad.

Lily and Albus came bursting in. "We heard what happened. Is she alright?" Lily said kneeling at my feet.  
"I think she's in shock. Who told you?"  
"Frank, he said he wanted to be here, but he had an essay that he really needed to write. He also thought Andie would just want us here, he is going to take Rose to the library with him."  
Frank was right, if my heart really had been broken, I would want to be with James, Albus and Lily.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, James on the arm of the couch rubbing my back, Lily sitting on the floor leaning her head on my knee, and Albus sitting next to me holding my hand and squeezing it softly every couple of seconds.

"I think I am going to go to my dormitory." I said quietly.  
"Are you sure?" Albus asked  
"Yeah. I want to be alone."  
"My heart is breaking for her." I heard Lily say as I climbed out of the portrait hole.

When I saw Scorpius in the dormitory, holding a bloody rag to his face I forgot about my guilt.  
"What happened?" I asked running over to him.  
"James hit me, it wasn't that big of a deal."  
"Oh my gosh! Is it broken? I can't believe him!"  
"No, I don't think it's broken, it really is fine, as far as he is concerned I deserve it." He said his voice muffled a little bit. I sighed and shook my head.

The next day was a Saturday, Scorpius (who had dark purple bruises under both of his eyes) and I slept in later than we would have liked. We rushed down to breakfast hoping we would beat my siblings.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to James? He shouldn't have hit you. There was no need." I asked for what felt like the hundredth time.  
"Andie, I guess you can talk to him if you want." I smiled, finally he had given in. "But just remember that as far as he knows I've really hurt you, and you should be really mad at me and not care." I sighed and frowned.  
"Fine. But in a couple of weeks I'm telling him that we are starting to be friends again, we're in the same place that we have been for the past two years, except now he will hit you if he sees us together."

Scorpius hugged me close and rested his chin on the top of my head; I hugged him back and breathed him in. He smelled like parchment, ink, and brownies, which were his favorite treat, I silently wondered if he had gone to the kitchens for one before I woke up. I fit so perfectly in his arms. We had enough of a height difference that he could rest his chin on my head, when he did this I just felt completely enwrapped in his embrace. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and kissed me, confirming, without knowing it, that he had nicked a brownie earlier.

We ate breakfast quickly and made it back to the Ravenclaw Tower before James woke up. Rose was entering the Great Hall as we were leaving, and I think she might have seen Scorpius and me holding hands before he saw her and dropped my hand.

This Saturday was not spent as freely as the last we spent together, Scorpius and I both had mountains of neglected homework that needed our attention. It wasn't horrible though, spending time with Scorpius, no matter what we were doing, was nice.

* * *

"I'm in love." Rigel said dropping to the floor later that night, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Sara Owns is perfect. She is my dream girl."  
"Oh really?" I asked teasingly. "You know what; I don't even know how you two ended up getting together in the first place. I've been so distracted that I never asked Sara." I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"I wrote Sara a letter this summer, partially because I was lonely and partially because I really missed her, even though we weren't that close. We just kind of wrote each other all summer and got to really know each other. I asked her to the first Hogsmeade weekend, and we had a lot of fun together we spent the whole day together just talking about everything we could think of. At the end of the day I walked her to Gryffindor Tower and we were standing in front of the portrait of that fat lady in the pink dress, and she kissed me then just went into her common room.

I thought about her constantly after that and we spent like all of our free time together, pretty much every night when I would walk her to her common room she would kiss me. One night, I got up the courage I had been looking for since our date and asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Rigel explained smiling the whole time. He rolled over on his back and, closing his eyes, smiled apparently lost in daydreams. Scorpius looked at me and pulled me closer to him.

"I am so stupid!" He said after a couple of minutes. "We got things worked out with James and I have done nothing to… Andie?"  
"What?" I asked, more than slightly confused. He touched his forehead to mine; I closed my eyes and smiled.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" I opened my eyes, looking into his soft, happy grey ones.

"Of course."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks I started slowly spending time with Scorpius outside of the Common Room, we would walk down the hall near each other, after a few days we started exchanging pleasantries, after a few days of that we walked near each other. After about two weeks we were (as far as the school was concerned) friends again. James didn't seem to feel the need to hit Scorpius, but he wasn't too pleased with it either.

The only people that knew about our relationship were Sara, Rigel, Lela and of course Scorpius and I.

James did keep asking me why I was still friends with him though. I always assured him that we were friends and nothing more.

I felt guilty about lying to James; our relationship was better than it had ever been. But if I wanted to stay with Scorpius, and I did, I knew that I had to keep lying, at least for now.

Thoughts like this were always on my mind, except when I was with Scorpius, when I was with him any doubts I had were gone. It was me and Scorpius and nothing else mattered.

It didn't matter what Scorpius and I were doing when we were together, all that mattered was that we were together. We did homework, we talked, we played different games with Sara and Rigel. My favorite moments were those when we just sat together.

This was one of those nights, Scorpius and I were laying on the floor in front of the fire place. Scorpius on his back, half asleep, and me on my side, head resting on his chest reading a book that I had gotten for my birthday and hadn't gotten the chance to read yet.

"I love you." Scorpius said. I sat up slightly and looked at him, not sure if he was awake or not. He was, his grey eyes were staring at me.

I was caught off guard. How did I feel about Scorpius? I thought about it a lot, but I had never tried to label my feelings. When I wasn't with him I wanted to be with him and I often caught myself counting down until I could be with him again. I felt so guilty about lying to James about us because I wanted everyone to know about us and see how happy we were. Most of all I wanted James to know who Scorpius really was, not who he thought he was.

I loved spending time with Scorpius, but these moments, where we could just be, without having to say or do anything were my favorite.

What would I label my feelings for Scorpius as? Like wasn't strong enough, infatuation wasn't permanent enough. Love? Was love the right word?

"I love you too." I said without giving it another thought. Scorpius smiled at me and I leaned down to kiss him softly.

**AN: I know it's a bit shorter than other chapters, but this was like the perfect spot to end. :) Please review so I know you're out there! Because honestly... If no one is reading then I don't really have a reason to continue posting! I will just keep their story in my head... all to myself!**


	8. After Christmas

December 20, 2020

Dear Scorpius,

I just got home, and now I'm writing you like I promised I would.

How was the train ride? I'm so sorry I couldn't sit with you. I really wanted to, but it just felt really risky. Maybe if Rigel comes up with another grand plan it can be to get James to be your friend.

The train ride for me was great (minus the fact that you weren't there that is), Lela rode with my family and she kissed Albus in front of everyone! They were sitting on the floor (there wasn't much room) so they were really cozy, and Albus had his arm around her shoulder, and they just kept sneaking glances at each other (like you do when we're studying and you think I won't notice) and then one time he looked at her when she was looking at him and she just kissed him. Everyone just started cheering and clapping.

Sorry this letter isn't very long. I will send more later though, I promise. Write soon because I already miss you!

Love,

Andie xxxxooooxx

12/20/20

Andie,

I'm writing you right after I got your letter just like _I_ promised.

That is great about Lela and Albus! She's been talking nonstop about him for months now.

The train ride was pretty uneventful; the most exciting thing that happened was that Rigel and I decided to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team next year. I'll be trying out for Keeper and he'll be trying out for Beater. We'll see how that goes; it's bound to be interesting to say the least. We will apparently spend the whole summer together training. To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about that. Rigel can be pretty… intense about things like that.

I don't think my parents have much planned over holiday. I might decide to leave for Rigel's after Christmas. As for him coming up with a plan to make James like me, I will definitely mention that to him.

I hope you enjoy your holiday. I love and miss you.

Love,  
Scorpius

December 25, 2020

Scorpius,

HAPPY CHRISTMAS

Let me start by saying I'm sorry that I haven't written sooner. It has been so busy here. Everyday up until yesterday we have gone Christmas shopping, and mum has made us all wake up very early to do so! If we didn't shop long then we went to grandmum and grandad's house and spent time with the family. Then when we got home I was always so exhausted that I just dropped into bed.

I think you and Rigel should definitely go out for quidditch. You have the perfect Keeper build and Rigel, though a bit scrawny for a Beater has the perfect personality for it. Merlin, listen to me. I don't even play quidditch and I know this. That's what happens when you are literally the only non-athletic person in the family.

James is such a child that I didn't even get to sleep in this morning. He came bursting into my room at 6:30 and started bouncing on my bed literally begging me to wake up. Today we're just spending the day relaxing until four when we go to Grandmum and Grandad's house for Christmas dinner.

I hope you like my gift. I absolutely loved the bracelet it's so beautiful. I'm wearing it right now. In fact, I love it so much that if anyone asks where I got it I think I'm going to tell them the truth!

Well, I am exhausted, so I am going to take a nap. I love you and can't wait to see you.

Love,

Andie

12/26/20

Andie,

Christmas was pretty good. I got a new book bag from my parents, which sounds like a bad Christmas gift, but I had asked for one, plus it's self-organizing and tear-proof. They also got me a lot of candy and a really nice jumper. Orion didn't get me anything, but I wasn't expecting him to, which is why I didn't get him anything.

Of course I loved your gift. I'm writing with it right now. Where did you find a peacock feather quill?

You're right, Rigel has the perfect Beater personality. He's aggressive, pig headed and loud! I hope that I have some natural talent for Keeping. I've never tried it before. According to Rige I have spectacular reflexes though. You know what? The more I think about it, the more excited I get.

I love you and I can't wait to see you!

Scorpius

1/1/21

Andie,

Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in a while and I'm a little worried.

We're heading back in a few days, so I guess I will see you then.

Miss and Love you.

Scorpius.

* * *

"How was holiday?" Rigel asked once we found a compartment. I just shrugged in response. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's probably nothing," I said attempting to be casual. "I just didn't hear from Andie much. She said she was going to write at least once a week and I only got a couple of letters from her." Rigel was quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sure everything is fine mate. She was probably just really busy."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Have you given anymore thought to that quidditch idea?" Rigel asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I think we should go for it." I said with a smile.

"Great. You'll have to spend the whole summer at my house. Do you think you can get the nod?" Rigel asked excitedly.

"If I tell my dad we want to try out for quidditch I can for sure."

* * *

I saw Andie going up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and called after her. "Andie! Hey, wait up!" She turned around and smiled half-heartedly when she saw me. "I've been looking all over for you. I missed you so much over the holiday." She came back down the stairs with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and hugged me. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

She stepped back and looked up at me, her eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong Love?" I asked, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. My stomach dropped.

"On Christmas, we always go to Grandmum and Grandad's for dinner. Before we eat, we all go around and say something great that has happened over the year. Everyone says silly things normally, mum says she didn't die of heart ache when we left for school, Albus and Rose always says good grades, James usually says that Gryffindor Quidditch is doing really well. That's what I expected him to say this year." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "But he said that him and I have never been close, which is true. He said that" she paused as a sob escaped, "that this year, even though we had some struggles, we've become closer than we've ever been." I wanted to hug her, but I wasn't sure what was coming, and I was terrified.

"Scorpius, I-I felt so guilty. Here he thinks that the two of us are becoming closer than ever, and I'm lying to him. Everything I say is a lie!"

"Then we'll tell him! We'll go tell your whole family right now. I'll even help you write a letter to your parents if you want!" I said desperately.

"No, he would be so hurt Scorpius. Hurt that I've been lying to him for so long, that I've been keeping this secret all to myself. You don't deserve this Scorpius. You're wonderful, you deserve to have a girl that will say 'Scorpius Malfoy is my boyfriend. He's the best thing that has ever h-happened to me!' But I can't. I'm too much of a coward!"

The question I knew the answer to slipped out. "What do you want to do then?" I whispered. She just shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Scorpius." She kissed my cheek, and then ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

I slowly walked the stairs to my dormitory and sat on my bed, heart in my throat, stomach abandoned on the ground somewhere, and stared at my hands.

"Hey, is everything all right Scorpius?" Rigel asked

"Andie just called it off." Rigel didn't respond.

I'd never felt worse in my life. Andie Potter was the best thing that ever happened to me, even before we became a couple. I knew that we wouldn't continue being friends after this because, let's face it friendship after a relationship rarely works. Andie Potter was gone from my life; possibly forever. I might as well have been locked in the darkest room with no wand and no source of light.

As cliché as it may be, the next morning I hoped the previous evening had been a bad dream. I had actually almost convinced myself of it too until Rigel woke up.

He gave me a sympathetic smile and asked, "How are you mate?"

"I've been better." I replied half-heartedly.

* * *

Over the next month I did the bare minimum I could to get by. At meal times I spent the whole time scanning the Great Hall hoping to see her, until Rigel told me that, according to Sara, she was eating early to avoid running into me. I spent most of my time sitting in the dormitory in one of the big blue armchairs by the fire.

Rigel seemed to be torn, he must have felt that he needed to be with me at all times in case I tried to pitch myself off of the astronomy tower (which didn't seem like such a terrible idea in some of my darkest hours), I was depressing to be around, a fact I was fully aware of, plus _his_ relationship with Sara hadn't ended on the contrary it seemed that it was better than ever and he needed to spend time with her if he wanted to keep it that way.

I told him multiple times that I would be fine and that he should go spend time with his girlfriend. He usually insisted that she was busy and he didn't mind spending time with me.

After about two months things got a bit better and I would have occasional good days; on these days I would usually go down to the quidditch pitch and fly around on one of the school brooms. They were poor excuses for brooms, even I knew that, but flying turned out to be a great way to escape.

I was walking back from the quidditch pitch on one of those days, deciding that for my birthday in April I was asking for a broom of my own.

* * *

Andie was walking back to the Ravenclaw dormitories after lunch; she saw Rigel a few yards ahead of her and ran to catch up.

"Hey Rigel! How are your classes?" She asked cheerily

"Er, good." Rigel said, sounding unsure.

"That's good!" There were a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"Um, how, how've you been Andie? I haven't seen you around much since," He paused, "I haven't seen you in a while." Rigel stuttered awkwardly.

"I've been, okay. Just taking things one day at a time, you know?"

"Scorpius is too." Rigel said, and then grimaced, realizing he said something he shouldn't have. Andie seized the opportunity as if that was exactly what she had been waiting for.

"How is Scorpius doing?" Rigel stopped walking when she asked this, not sure what to say.

* * *

I stopped when I heard Andie's voice around the corner asking how I was doing.

"_Today_ he's pretty good, I think he's out flying bu-" It was Rigel.

"Flying?" Andie interrupted.

"Yeah, we're trying out for the quidditch team next year. Sometimes he goes out flying, says it clears his head or something." Rigel sounded uncomfortable like he was breaking a rule of some sort. He sighed. "Honestly Andie? The kid's a wreck. Most days he just mopes around. I don't think he's passing any of his courses right now, and I'm really worried about him. O. are in a few months and if things don't turn around for him soon, he's not going to get a single O.W.L." A few beats of silence.

"I'm sorry Rigel." Andie whispered.

"What even happened? Every time I ask Scorp about it he just says he doesn't want to talk about it or he leaves." It was quiet for a long time.

"Please tell Scorpius that I'm sorry. I-I wish things could have been different. Merlin, I wish that more than anything. I miss him." It sounded like she was crying. After a couple more seconds Rigel cursed loudly. Andie must have left.

When I rounded the corner Rigel was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey mate. Where have you been?" He said casually

"Just out flying." We started walking to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"That's what I thought, how was it?"

"A bit nippy."

"Scorp, I-I really need you to tell me why Andie chucked you. I'm a bit left out of the loop here."

I gave in and told him. He didn't seem surprised but he did seem irritated.

"You need to get her back mate."

"How Rige? She doesn't want me."

"From what Sara says she not in much better shape than you."

"Rigel. _She_ called it off. You don't break up with a bloke if you still fancy him."

"Sounds to me like she felt like it was the only choice, and from what she ju- what Sara has told me, she regrets it."

"She is over us Rigel. There's no getting her back. Just, just drop it alright?"

"No! Scorpius! She is not over you."

"YES SHE IS!" I yelled rounding on him. Rigel stopped.

"How do you know?" He said calmly.

"I keep seeing her talking with that Harris git," I said, Rigel rolled his eyes.

"You are so _right_ Scorp. I'm sorry. Talking with Will Harris means she _must_ be over you." Rigel said sarcastically.

"He's a better match for her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rigel snapped.

"He's best friends with Longbottom. Her family likes him, they would approve."

"Well, if he's the prat you say he is, she won't go for him. Scorpius, you are both miserable. Please, at least talk to her."

"No! I just need to move on."

"MERLIN'S PANTS SCORPIUS! Are you that thick? She just told me that she misses you and that she wishes thing could have been different! And don't tell me that you weren't around that corner eavesdropping the whole time! I know you were!"

"Damn it Rigel! We're not right for each other! It's obvious! If we had been, then telling our families wouldn't have been a problem. I need to let go. I need to get out of this dump I've been in and get my marks up so I can get some O.. I need to let go of her and I need to move on." I turned around and walked the rest of the way to the Ravenclaw dormitory alone.

* * *

Rigel must have listened to me because he didn't bring Andie up again after that. Things started going better too. I got caught up in my classes, I was doing so well in fact that most of my professors were saying my marks have never been better. Once spring came I spent every moment that I wasn't eating, sleeping, or in classes outside; either flying my Firebolt 540 (a birthday present), studying like mad for the upcoming O. or just sitting and talking with Rigel and Sara.

I still hadn't talked to Andie by the time summer holidays started. I regretted it, but at the same time I knew it was for the best. Besides, I had a goal that by the time we left for Christmas holidays the upcoming year, we would be talking again. I was going to do whatever it took to make sure that happened.

AN:/ I'm so sorry! Now you see why it took me so long to write this! This had to happen and I didn't want to do it! But here's what the deal is. I'm pretty sure that in some alternate universe this is a true story and Scorpius and Andie want their story written so they picked me and they have told me their story. So… that's what happened. I know it sounds insane, but writers are a bit crazy. Please don't be too mad. There is a light at the end of this tunnel. I promise. OH! One more thing! I don't get many reviews, so I honestly don't know how many of you are out there actually reading. I'm not going to post anymore until I get 5 reviews! I know that sounds mean, but I just don't see a point in posting for no one. I'll just continue writing for me and my friends.


	9. Dreaming

I ducked as a muggle football came flying my way. Rigel cursed loudly.

"Sorry Scorp!" He hollered across his back garden where I had been throwing black and white footballs at him for the past hour. I flew to the ground, picked the football up and threw it again. This time when Rigel hit it with his beater bat, it hit the target we had enchanted to float around the garden. Rigel flew over to me, a look of triumph on his face.

"I've been at this for a while? Do you wanna switch?"

"Sure!" Rigel flew to the ground to get the Quaffle while I flew to the rings that more resembled octagons at one end of his garden that we had put together the first week of summer holidays.

Rigel flew at me, throwing the Quaffle when he was about 15 feet away. I sped to my left ring and caught the ball. I threw it back to Rigel, who sped down the garden and then flew back toward me. This time I flew to my right ring, and hit the Quaffle away from the ring with the tail of my broom by kicking the back end out.

* * *

We went back into Rigel's house shortly after sunset. We went straight to the kitchen because we were convinced that if we didn't eat something in ten minutes we were literally going to starve to death.

There was a plate of sandwiches on the counter, and sitting next to them, two thick letters sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Hunger was momentarily driven from my mind.

"Rige, are these-?" Rigel just nodded and handed one to me. Hands shaking I broke the seal. I was suddenly very nervous. I had spent so much time not caring. What if I hadn't gotten a single OWL?

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades: Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)_

_SCORPIUS ANTARES MALFOY HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Study of Ancient Runes: E_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Herbology: P_

_History of Magic: O_

_Muggle Studies: A_

_Potions E_

_Transfigurations O_

I breathed a sigh of relief. I defiantly should have done better in Herbology, but I had a while where I wasn't trying and Herbology is a hard class to get caught up in.

"How'd you do?" Rigel asked with a proud grin.  
"Pretty well, all E's and O's except a P in Herbology and an A in Muggle Studies." I said somewhat proudly. You?"  
"All A's and E's" He seemed very pleased.  
"Brilliant!"  
"I'm going to show my mum and dad." He said before leaving the room.

I took a sandwich off the blue plate and chewed it slowly, thinking. I knew who I _should_ write and tell about my scores, I _should_ tell my parents, if I left out the low mark in Herbology, they would be proud. But the person I _wanted_ to tell I hadn't spoken to since Christmas Holiday.

Although I avoided thinking about her, she crept her way into my mind on a regular basis. I'd find myself sitting in the Common Room with her at least once a week, only to wake up in my bed, alone.

I sighed and took another bite out of my sandwich figuring I should at the very least write my parents, although they would probably want me to floo them I would rather write them so I wouldn't have to completely have to deal with confessing the low mark.

* * *

It was the first night back at Hogwarts, a statement made obvious by the complete cleanliness of the Ravenclaw common room. It was about twelve-thirty and the common room was empty, except for me. I was sitting in front of the fire, starting to doze off; someone padded their way down the stairs.

"Scorpius? Is that you?" I recognized Andie's voice immediately and turned to look at her. She was beautiful as ever. She must have continued growing her hair out over the summer; it was so long, nearly to her waist now. Her skin had slightly darkened over the holidays also it made me wonder what she had done. She had grown a couple of inches. Her face hadn't changed a bit, though she wasn't at the moment, I knew when she smiled it would reveal perfectly shaped, sized and lined teeth and the skin around her eyes would crinkle slightly. Her eyes, her beautiful emerald green eyes still showed all the kindness, joy and love in Andie's soul. She sat next to me on the long couch. We sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

Andie cleared her throat and broke the ice. "How were your holidays?"

"Pretty good. Yours?" I asked returning the pleasantry. She was silent for a few more awkward seconds.

"Terrible." She admitted staring at her hands.

"I'm sorry. What made them so terrible?" More silence.

"I-er-I missed you." She said quickly, making my heart leap.

"Really?" I knew I sounded desperate, but I couldn't have cared less. "Because I missed you too. I thought about you all the time."

"You did?" She asked hopefully. I just nodded.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug, I breathed her in. Lavender, honeysuckle, and lemon; just like always, nothing had changed; she pulled away and smiled at me. I leaned forward to kiss her. I was millimeters away when I started to fall.

"About time!" Rigel said crossly. "I've been trying to wake you for thirty minutes!"

It was a dream. It had all been a dream, none of it had been real.


End file.
